pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Artemis (anime) (Pokémon Summer and Winter)
Artemis is a Pokémon Trainer from the Sinnoh region, and one of the tritagonists of Pokémon Summer and Winter. Physical Appearance Artemis wears a white T-shirt with red sleeves and some Japanese characters on the front. In the dub, the Japanese is changed to read, "GO HARD OR GO HOME" She also wears blue jeans, black high-tops, and a brown-and-white cap. As a young girl, she wore a blue shirt with a pink skirt and sandals. Her hair appeared to be a much darker blonde. Personality Artemis is a fiery person, which is reflected in her choice of Pokémon. She is quick to anger, slow to consider, and able to jump to conclusions quickly. Despite this, Artemis has a soft side when it comes to her Pokémon. Her voice audibly broke after her Chimchar was bitten by Team Rocket's Raticate, and she seemed worried and desperate to get Chimchar to the Pokémon Center as soon as physically possible. Like Chili, she eats cookies when nervous or angry. One of her favorite things to do is call Butch wild names that sound nothing like his name. Artemis gained a huge fear of Ghost-types after When In Romance!. This is shown in A Gastly Fright!, when Artemis got very freaked out by the Haunter. She overcame her fear somewhat after she caught Litwick, she slowly started to conquer it because of this. Artemis's personality somewhat changed when Quincy's Typhlosion protected her. She also has a habit of brofisting with her Typhlosion as a sign of friendship and respect. She is also fiercely loyal to her friends. Artemis tends to be protective of Aphrodite, since the latter is much more likely to get into danger than normal. She often gets angry when someone hurts her, physically or otherwise. Pokémon In Rotation Upcoming Released Relationships Aphrodite Aphrodite and Artemis don't get along too often. This is due to Aphrodite doing unwanted fashion-y "favors" for Artemis, who gets angry because she doesn't like what has happened. Athena TBA Cilan TBA Cress TBA Chili Artemis tends to be the "annoying little sister". TBA Alexandra Alexandra is Artemis's best friend as they knew each other from way back. When Artemis and her family came to Kanto for a holiday, Alexandra helped her with the Pokémon of that region, and Alexandra took Artemis to meet Professor Oak as he was very friendly and a grandfather like person to Artemis. Alexandra took Artemis to the Pokémon park as well. Alexandra would show her the wild Pikachu and wild Pidgey and play with them. Tom While Tom liked Artemis from the start, they gained a rivalry that was anything but friendly. Over time, Artemis slowly began to reciprocate Tom's feelings. They often try to do things together; for example, "team fishing", which is essentially sharing one rod between them. They sometimes say things in unison, and when in a Tag Battle, they sometimes call out the same move, at the same time. Quincy Artemis and Quincy have a somewhat complicated relationship. TBA Chimchar/Monferno/Infernape Artemis and Infernape have a very close relationship. Pansear/Simisear At first, these two didn't have the best relationship. After Artemis reminded Simisear of her, they became friends. Tropes *Jerk With A Heart of Gold: She acts like a jerk sometimes, but she does mean well. *Undying Loyalty: She wouldn't dream of leaving her friends behind. *The McCoy: A lot more passion-driven than her sisters. *The Dividual: She and Tom seem to be of the twindividual variety. *Psychic Link: With Tom. Voice actors *Paige O'Hara (English Dub) **E.G. Daily (Alola- ) *Mayumi Iizuka (Japanese) Trivia *She is named for Artemis, the goddess of the hunt in Greek mythology, which explains her fiery personality. *Artemis has been shown to be slightly aquaphobic. **Despite this, she is frequently seen drinking water and appears to be a good swimmer. Category:Female Characters Category:Fire-type Trainers Category:Characters Category:Travelling Companions